Because I Love You
by LibraDiva83
Summary: Max is not able to hide her feelings anymore frome Terry. Feeling unable to take it anymore. She choses to pretends to move to another city to stay away from him with the help of her cousin. But will her cousin tell Terry the truth and why! oneshot T/M


_**Because I Love You**_

**I don't own anything but what I made up enjoy:) LibraDiva83**

It was another night of Max doing nothing and just in bed watching TV. The night were a bit slower since she told Terry she moved to Metropolis, and even though she had put a lot of effort into making it look good. With moving boxes and a real address in the city and even forward her mail there. She knew it was a matter of time before Terry found out the truth. The address was her cousin and she had to pay her off to keep the lie going. Her cousin Stacy knew why Max was doing this and didn't agree with it not one bit. The front did last longer than she thought so far without a problem. Three weeks have gone by and Max was sure Terry would pop up and she tried to lay as low as she possibly could. Tonight was one out of three nights where she actually watched her TV, but it was in constant fear. Checking every single noise she heard. Around 2 am Max fell asleep with the TV on and the sound of her cell phone vibrating woke her. Max answered and it was her cousin Stacy.

"hey Max you up"

"yeah kinda why"

"because I got something to tell you, it's about Terry"

"Stacy I told you to just tell him you don't know anything please"

"I know but it's not that being that he thinks my address is yours. He sent a card saying that he got back with Dana and they got married"

(heavy breathing)

"Max, are you there, did you hear what I said"

"what"

"Terry married Dana"

"oh yeah well that's great for them glad they made it work"

"are you sure about that"

"what, oh yeah absolutely"

"yeah, because I think it sucks"

"don't say that Stacy it's not shway to talk like that"

"yeah well it's not shway to marry a dreg either but to each his own I guess"

"stop it, I'm happy for them. It's great that they were able to work it out"

"keep tellin yourself that if it helps you sleep at night"

"whatevea Stacy"

"alright goodnight Max"

"goodnight"

Max hung up her phone and cut her TV off and went on and cried herself to sleep. Max went through the next few weeks blank minded she didn't think or mention Terry to her cousin. And she wasn't worried about Terry looking for her anymore, because he was married to Dana and she would hold all of his attention. One night Max got a call on her cell phone which was odd because she changed the number and didn't even give it to Stacy. The call was private and Max answered.

"hello"

"Max you look terrible and I'm worried about you"

"what, who is this"

"listen don't do this to yourself just cause of your feelings. Do you know why he did it"

"Mr. Wayne is that you how did you get my number I changed it"

"I think you forget who the original Batman is"

"Mr. Wayne, I'm fine really"

"no your not, I know that and I live in a huge manor all by myself across town. And using your cousins address I gotta say was very skillful of you. But he will figure it out you know...eventually"

"I don't think he will he's not that smart, you know that more than anyone. And he won't take the time to anyhow he's married now remember"

"you sure about that. And please eat something don't make me come to you"

"thank you Mr. Wayne I will take better care of myself and please don't tell him you spoke to me"

"how do you know he doesn't know already. Just cause you think he's married, does that mean you were never his best friend who fell in love with him"

"but Mr. Wayne-"

(dial tone)

Max was clueless on what just occurred Mr. Wayne just spooked her. But she said he's just tryin to scare me I don't believe it Terry and him could be playing some weird joke on me. Two nights later there was a thunder storm and Max was thinking about moving for real this time. She didn't wanna be in the same city as Terry and Dana with their newly wed stuff. And the power in her place went out. Max lit some candles and looked out the window and saw all the other buildings still had power. Confused and tired Max decided she would just call the electric company in the morning. Max came out of the bathroom and heard her bedroom window open. She went to it and closed it and got in the bed. Then she saw a dark shadow standing over her. The person grabbed her and Max was shaking and fighting in his arms but very weakly. Max said with strain in her voice

"please don't hurt me, take whatever you want"

"Max, it's me Terry what happened to you"

"what Terry, how the hell did you know where I was"

"I've always known you were here. Did you really think you could get away from me that easy"

"why are you here"

"because I thought my best friend lived here, but I can clearly see she's fading away and fast"

"your wife would love to hear you say that"

"this is about you and me, so start tellin me why you lied and paid your cousin off"

"cause I was tired of being around you"

"really or were you tired of not being with me"

"get over yourself McGinnis"

"okay then why go through all this trouble just to keep me away"

"I think Dana's calling you"

"no she not and stop flipping this"

"or else what, what Ter, what are you gonna do huh"

"this"

Terry kissed Max and her shut down completely. Terry looked at her and whispered in her ear.

"don't you want me, Tell me you do"

"no I don't"

"you do, your body says you do. Why can't your mouth say it"

"because it's not real don't try and make me feel like I want you"

"you do want me there anit no hiding that shit. Just say it that's all I want"

"why do I need to"

"because you would rather be alone, miserable and pretend to move away. Then tell me that you love me"

"what"

"yeah, that's it anit it. I've watched you stay in this place and cry yourself to sleep every night. Not eat, being weak, barely able to walk and breath and pay your own cousin to lie to me so you don't have to admit your feeling for me. Just in case I don't feel the same so you won't get your heart broken"

"I don't know what your talking about. Is that what being around and married to Dana is doing to you then please leave and go back to her"

"I'm not married to Dana. I'm not back with Dana. It was a trick so I could get to see how it would affect you. Now just tell me that you love me already"

"what do you think this is a game. This is my heart here and why McGinnis, why should I say it give me one reason why"

"because I love you"

Max looked up into Terry's icy eyes and kissed Terry. Max whispered

"then give me what I want"

"what's that"

"you, all of you"

Max and Terry's lips crushed on one another and Max began to peel the suite off of Terry. Back at the cave Bruce saw on the vid screen of the cowl and cut it off and laugh. Before turning around he said

"you two better make up for every night you were not together. Come on Ace let's go get a snack or two they may be here for awhile.


End file.
